Friday Night Subway Rush
by petrified078
Summary: Don has trouble breathing in the subway because of Danny. Danny/Flack story!


Disclaimer: Belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer

Disclaimer: Belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. As much as I love to own the show, I don't. If I did, Aiden wouldn't be dead, Lindsay would have never existed, Mac and Stella would be finally together (not that I don't like Peyton), and the boys would be making every fan girl's dreams come true.

**Friday Night Subway Rush**

It was agony.

Detective Don Flack usually didn't have any problems taking the subway, said medium of transportation being one of the staple means of getting around the city. He grew up in New York City, for Christ's sake. He really shouldn't be bothered by something he grew up with, even if it means getting sandwiched in a crowded New York City Subway train.

But for the first time ever in his life, being a hard-assed detective no less, he hated the freaking subway, and there was nothing he wouldn't give just to get out of the crowded train.

As he leaned against the train's wall, he started to curse Fate who chose to be funny in a most unfunny occasion. He had to take the crowded subway with no other than Detective Danny Messer himself.

Normally, he shouldn't have any problems standing in a crowded train with people bumping and rubbing against him, but when it was the object of his desires and the cause of many sweaty nights and cold showers that bumped and rubbed against his lower body, it caused a whole lot of discomfort.

Oh yes, it was the fault of that spunky little blonde detective who he has been attracted to almost since the time he first met him.

It was Friday night, and Danny invited Don to dinner and drinks at a superb Italian restaurant near his apartment. Being rush hour at the beginning of the weekend, every street of New York City was jammed with every vehicle one could think of. Danny suggested that the two of them take the subway and just leave Don's car at the police department, since if they drove over, they would be lucky to arrive there in under three hours. The raven-haired detective saw the other detective's point and agreed to the plan.

If he only remembered that subway, Friday night rush hour, a lot of people and Danny Messer didn't mix, he would have walked and didn't care if he had to drag the blonde detective all the way to the other side of the city. Come to think of it, they could just head over to their favorite hang-out around the corner, so that he wouldn't be stuck in a metal tube with a part of his body going haywire. But he just couldn't deny Danny anything now, can he?

He closed his eyes and let out a breath through his teeth as he prayed that the ride would be over soon, or he would go out of his mind trying to win a losing battle against a certain stubborn appendage.

And as if Fate didn't have to make matters worse, the train hit a curve so fast that Danny, who was standing in front of him, hit him and flattened him to the wall.

He'd be damned if Danny didn't feel the problem.

"Sorry," Danny muttered pushing himself off the flustered taller detective.

"S'okay," Don muttered back, avoiding the other's eyes and fixed his own on a suddenly interesting spot on the train's ceiling.

Lucky for Don, he is a poker face master and despite the rising panic in his chest, he still maintained a cool face. Time to fight back, and he thought of the most gruesome cases he had. His tactic worked, and he was totally distracted that the problem deflated before he even noticed it. In fact, he was so distracted that his face showed a scowl, which Danny noticed.

"What?" Danny's question pierced Don's thought process.

"Huh?" the taller detective shook himself out of his reverie.

"What were you thinkin' of? You were scowling," the blonde detective cocked his head.

"Well, I am being made like a sardine in here. Those fat people? They should ride the subway more often. They'd be thin and slim in no time," Don retorted, looking down at the other man who raised an eyebrow.

"What are you bitchin' about? You grew up in this city, and you know as well as I do that the subway tends to be more than a little crowded on Friday nights," Danny shot back with an electric blue glare.

"Doesn't mean that I know that I'm gonna like it, and I'm not bitchin'. That's your style," the raven haired detective countered.

"I don't bitch," the other man spat, narrowing his eyes in mock anger.

"Yeah, you do," Don replied, eyebrow rising in amusement.

For the remaining three stations, Don and Danny bickered, and they almost missed their stop.

"It's your fault we almost didn't get off," Danny accused the other man as they stepped down on the platform.

"Hey, this is _your_ stop. You are the one who should know when to get off," Don answered back, secretly relieved to be out of the accursed train.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll make it up to you, a'right?" Danny said, raising his hands and waggling his eyebrows.

"That's better," Don grinned.

"How about we skip dinner and take care of that little problem you have?" Danny drawled as he stepped closer, and his eyes traveled down the taller detective's body, stopping at the crotch area and flicking back at Don's startled eyes.

Danny smirked as Don stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening and jaw dropping as his mind processed what the shorter detective said.

"Offer lasts for five seconds, Detective," Danny called as he turned on his heels and walked toward the stairs.

Shaking his head and an excited grin on his face, Don jogged to catch up to the blonde detective who was holding up his hand and counting down with his fingers.

A/N: Wow, this is my very first fanfiction ever written! cheer! Well, actually, I wrote two others with somebody else, but this is my first solo.

The idea came to me when I was riding our own rail transportation here. It was rush hour, and everybody was shoulder to shoulder with everyone else. I was particularly pissed off at a woman who kept digging in her bag for something I wouldn't care less to know. Anyway, her elbow kept poking my shoulder blade (I have my back turned to her), and it really bothered me. When she finally found what she was looking for, this idea hit me, begging to be written. I couldn't help grinning when the story formed in my mind.

I don't know if there are really any curves at the NYC subway, but I made one up just to torture my favorite detective. I didn't name any stations, since the only one I know is Grand Central, and I'm too lazy to research. Sorry 'bout that. grin

Anyway, read and review! Please keep the flames at bay, but criticisms are welcome. Thanks!

Oh, and if you want to check out my profile, unfortunately, I haven't written anything in it yet, because my browser keeps closing out due to some error. I'll go to an internet café to write it, maybe in about a week or so from now when school starts.


End file.
